Casi un Diario
by Karyu Robotnik
Summary: KatsuDeku "Para una persona tímida no es fácil hablar de sus sentimientos, ni mencionar sus frustraciones ni temores. Pero todos tienen que encontrar la forma de seguir, o irremediablemente te hundirás." "Los personajes pertenecen a Kohei Horikoshi, yo sólo los adapto para nuestra perversa diversión".


_**Realidad.**_

Había tenido un día terrible. Regularmente su vida no era muy apacible, pero hoy había sido más complicado de lo normal. La causa de todos sus males recaía en él mismo. No tenía quirk. Hace muchos años atrás, eso no habría sido un problema. Pero vivía en una "súper-sociedad". La gran mayoría de las personas tenía habilidades sobre humanas, unas más sorprendentes que otras. Pero sobre humanas al fin y al cabo. El simple hecho de no tener un quirk automáticamente te segregaba socialmente. Y para un adolescente de catorce años era una tortura. Él era el único "normal" de su salón.

Llegó temprano a clases. No quería toparse con nadie de camino. Especialmente su "amigo de infancia". Le admiraba mucho. Y cómo no hacerlo. Era inteligente, astuto, fuerte, por no mencionar bien parecido y además tenía un sorprendente quirk. Su personalidad y carácter hacía que automáticamente todo girara en torno a su persona, a pesar de su genio de mierda. En cambio él… Era todo lo contrario. Sólo destacaba en inteligencia. Tímido, enclenque, bajito, ni correr por mucho podía.

No quería enfrentar a su "amigo". Ayer se le ocurrió la genial idea de comentar que quería ser héroe, igual que él. Con sólo ver la mirada de odio en sus ojos, supo que no fue bueno decirlo. Si no fuera porque un profesor se acercó a hablar con su amigo, hubiera recibido una paliza de seguro. Aprovechó la oportunidad para salir corriendo a casa.

Y ahí está, solo en el salón de clases, una hora antes de que comenzaran. Esperando que por un milagro a su amigo se le hubiera olvidado el comentario. Pero la buena fortuna nunca ha sido aliada de Midoriya Izuku. No pasaron ni cinco minutos cuando el otro llegó, abriendo la puerta con excesiva fuerza. No se atrevía a levantar la mirada, sentía sus ojos quemándole con furia.

-Ho-hola, Kacch…

-No-me-ha-bles

Cada célula de su cuerpo le gritaba "¡Peligro! ¡Huye mientras puedas!". Aun así se quedó ahí, casi sin respirar, con los ojos fuertemente cerrados, rezando que alguien más llegara al salón. Conocía muy bien a Bakugou Katsuki, a pesar de esa admiración casi ciega que sentía por su compañero, sabía hasta dónde podía llegar cuando se enojaba. Su temperamento era tan volátil como su quirk y era más probable encontrar vida en la superficie del sol que ver manejo de ira en su compañero.

No pasaron más de diez segundos, los cuales se sintieron como una eternidad, cuando sintió unas manos en sus hombros que lo apretaban con mucha fuerza. Un calor abrazador comenzó a calar su piel en dicha zona. Le dolía, pero no iba a moverse.

-¿Con que vas a ser un héroe? ¡¿Eh, Deku?!

-K-Ka-Kacchan… y-yo…

-¡Cállate!- Le dio un golpe en la cabeza, con la palma de la mano a la altura de la oreja, tan fuerte que pensó que se le reventaría el tímpano.

Cayó al suelo con un gran estruendo, botando mesas y sillas.

Aturdido sacudió la cabeza tratando de componerse. Veía borroso y sentía un horrible pitido en el oído, esta vez Katsuki se había excedido, pensó. Cuando logró enfocar su vista en el chico, lo que vio lo aterró. Estaba enervado. Respirando agitadamente, encorvado, con los brazos flexionados y sus manos crispadas en posición de ataque, acumulando energía en sus palmas para usar su poder en cualquier instante. "Me quiere asesinar".

-¡¿Crees que puedes ser un héroe?! ¡¿Mejor que yo?! ¡¿Ha?! ¡¿Eso es lo que crees?!

-N-no es eso…

-¡QUE TE CALLES!

Sin aviso saltó sobre él, golpeándolo con su puño sin cuidado alguno en la quijada. Más mesas cayeron. Ni si quiera pudo respirar y ya venía otro golpe, y otro, y otro.

-¡¿CREES QUE UN MIERDA SECA SIN QUIRK E INUTIL COMO TU PUEDE SER MEJOR QUE YO?! ¡¿TAN DÉBIL CREES QUE SOY?! ¿¡HA?!- Estaba completamente fuera de sí- ¡NO ME MENOSPRECIES, BASTARDO DE MIERDA!

No le dejaba hablar. La inconciencia se estaba apoderando de su mente, casi no lo dejaba respirar. Y de un momento a otro la paliza se detuvo.

Lo escuchaba respirar con dificultad muy cerca de su rostro. Abrió los ojos como pudo. Casi no podía ver, sentía el sabor metálico de la sangre en la boca y tenía la horrible sensación de más de un hueso roto.

Como dándose cuenta de la magnitud de sus actos, Katsuki se levantó de un salto. Alejándose lentamente en reversa, pero sin dejar de mirarle con odio.

-No vuelvas a pasarte de listo conmigo, Deku. Jamás te atrevas a compararte conmigo otra vez. Eres menos que nada, no mereces ni siquiera mi ira.

Sin más, tomó sus cosas y salió raudo por donde entró.

A duras penas logró ponerse de pie, la golpiza no tomó más de diez minutos y aún faltaba para que alguien más llegara. Ordenó los pupitres como pudo. No tenía ganas de dar excusas, después de todo, no quería meter en problemas a Kacchan. Así que también tomó sus cosas y decidió ir a donde sus pies lo llevaran. Mientras más lejos mejor.

Sentía un dolor punzante en el pecho que nada tenía que ver con los golpes. Más un horrible nudo en la garganta y un terrible ardor en los ojos.

No sabía cuánto caminó, pero cuando se dio cuenta ya estaba muy alejado del colegio, cerca de la reserva natural que frecuentaba con Katsuki cuando eran niños. No lo pensó dos veces y se adentró en el bosque. No tardó en encontrar lo que buscaba. Un puente hecho de un árbol caído a unos dos metros de altura de un arroyo.

Cansado soltó su bolso, sacó un espejo y una toalla de manos que llevaba siempre consigo, se quitó la chaqueta escolar, camisa, zapatos y calcetines. Se arremangó los pantalones y se metió al agua. Había una roca que sobresalía no a mucha profundidad, perfecta para sentarse. Tardó más de media hora en limpiar las heridas y constatar todas las lesiones. No era muy higiénico, pero era mejor que llegar a casa en ese estado y alarmar a su pobre madre.

Una vez decidió que ya estaba más aceptable a la vista salió del agua. No quería volver aún, así que se sentó a la sombra de un sauce.

La calma del lugar y el suave arrullo del riachuelo le dejaba la mente demasiado despejada, comenzaba a sobre pensar las cosas. No quería pensar. Le dolía pensar.

El día anterior, después de salir corriendo del colegio, había pasado la librería para comprar una libreta adicional. Su "Análisis del Héroe n°12" se estaba quedando sin hojas. Así que, por si acaso, compró dos. Sin pensarlo dos veces sacó de su mochila sus libretas, dispuesto a pasar en limpio alguna que otra información para tener el máximo de detalles en cada número de sus anotaciones.

Pero quedó con el lápiz sobre el papel, sin saber que escribir. En su mente sólo resonaban los gritos de Katsuki.

Era todo tan injusto. Jamás se había sentido tan impotente.

Quería soltarlo todo, llorar, gritar, botar cosas, maldecir, patear. El nudo en la garganta ya casi no le dejaba respirar. Todo lo acumulado durante años amenazaba con salir desesperadamente.

Sin darse cuenta estaba de pie, gritándole al cielo. Gritó hasta que su garganta no pudo más. Se quedó parado ahí, viendo entre las ramas del sauce como pasaban las nubes indiferentes a su dolor.

Más calmado secó sus las lágrimas y volvió a sentarse, con el afán de reanudar su labor. Se sentía miserable. No tenía ni un maldito amigo en quien refugiarse. Era evidente que Katsuki no contaba como tal. Eso le dolía aún más. Siempre había guardado la esperanza de que algún día, él le viera como un igual, que compartirían, que saldrían y reirían como cuando eran niños. Pero eso era pedir demasiado.

 _-"Hay cosas de las que simplemente no puedes hablar con el resto. Aunque sean tus seres más queridos. El saber que al siquiera mencionarlo, todos tus terrores se desbordarían sin control. Destruyendo despiadadamente tus más tristes intentos de mantenerte en pie. Destrozándote por completo".-_

Escribió la última palabra con un ligero temblor en su mano y los ojos llenos de lágrimas. Necesitaba hacer esto. Le parecía una idea estúpida e infantil, pero dadas las circunstancias ¿qué más podía hacer? Llevaba toda una vida callando, acumulando, guardando, le haría mucho mal en algún momento. No quería preocupar a su madre, estaba pasando por un mal momento con su padre, así que atormentarle con sus problemas de adolescente no estaba en consideración.

Un poco más calmado siguió escribiendo. Rasgaba las páginas desesperado, frase tras frase salían sin control acompañadas de sollozos. No se dio cuenta de la hora hasta que le comenzó a faltar la luz. Con un largo suspiro y mucho peso menos decidió que era hora de volver a casa.

Había encontrado una forma de sobrellevar su realidad sin herir ni molestar a nadie. Sólo, como siempre lo había hecho.


End file.
